1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dental dispensing cups and, more particularly, to dental dispensing cups which incorporate a finger mount having improved finger gripping characteristics.
2. Prior Art
In one packaging format, dental polishing paste adapted for use in dental practice has been supplied to the dental profession in disposable cups, sized for individual patient usage. In this format, the dental paste cup generally comprises a cylindrical container having an open mouth which is continuous with an outwardly disposed lateral flange. A closure in the form of a thin cover sheet overlies the mouth of the container and is secured to the upper surface of the lateral flange. The closure includes a laterally extending, pull-open tab to facilitate complete removal of the closure at the time of use and thereby permit unimpeded access to the dental paste in the container.
The aforesaid dental paste cup is adapted to be used with a sterilizable and reusable, metallic, finger-mountable, cup holder. In an illustrative prior art embodiment holder, which is constructed from thin sheet metal, generally comprises a cylindrical member that is continuous with an upwardly, outwardly and downwardly extending, finger-mountable member having its terminus in substantial spaced relationship to the cylindrical member. The finger-mountable member, in this embodiment, has an inverted U-shaped or horseshoe-like configuration. In use, the body of the dental paste cup is passed through the cylindrical member so as to engage the top of this member with the underside of the cup's lateral flange. The U-shaped finger mount is then passed over the finger which provides a support for the holder-cup combination. Thereafter, the clinician removes the closure from the dental paste cup and dips the tip of a power actuated applicator into the cup to thereby obtain a suitable quantity of dental paste for use in polishing a patient's teeth. A significant problem associated with the repeated use of dental cup holders incorporating U-shaped finger grips is that such holders tend to slip and slide about the finger upon application of a dipping force to the contents of the dental cup.
2a. Prior Art, U.S. Patents
U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,391 (Malm, 1967) discloses a disposable, clear acetate, dental material cup containing dental medicaments or pumices and provided with a cellophane cover that may be heat sealed to the outwardly projecting rim of the cup, wherein the cup is adapted to be slip-fitted or snap-connected to a supporting, split, finger ring made of more permanent material since the ring is not considered to be disposable with the cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,379 (Hardgrove, 1961) discloses a sterilizable, vertically disposed and pivotally connected, two-compartment, finger supportable dental tray for holding plastic filling materials, dental cleaning compounds and medications wherein the upper compartment forms a closure for the lower compartment and the lower compartment is provided with a lateral ring or rim having a laterally extending flat plate that merges with a ring member characterized as a semi-circular continuation of the plate, extending downwardly therefrom, and has an open end portion deviating from a true semi-circle by protruding as a straight construction of the semi-circle.